This invention relates to physical medicine treatment and more specifically to RF diathermy and faradic muscle stimulation treatment for wound healing and treatment of various conditions by application of heat and/or muscle stimulation.
Applying heat to a wound has been recognized as a viable treatment for wound healing. Electrical-pulse neuromuscular stimulation has been used to aid in wound healing. In each case, it is believed that blood flow and, consequently O.sub.2 flow to wound tissue is increased. Increased blood flow and thus O.sub.2 flow to the wound tissue is believed to be of substantial aid in wound healing.
Resonant RF coil systems and specifically shortwave diathermy, deep-heating modality (see, Lehman, supra) can be used to provide warmth to the extremities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,550 to Ruggera describes a coil designed for use under full wave operation at coil wire-length resonance, designed to provide maximum muscle healing. The Ruggera coil system was operated at whatever frequency was determined to be the "resonant" frequency for the body-limb/coil combination. It would thus have to be operated within an electromagnetically shielded room in most instances in order to meet FCC noise requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,462 to Olsen describes an apparatus for rewarming hypothermia victims. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,828 to Olsen discloses a device for warming the extremities of a subject, such as a deep-sea diver, in a cold wet environment, so that the subject can perform agile tasks in such an environment. The Olsen coil systems were designed to be tuned to specific "Industrial-Scientific-Medical" (ISM) frequencies and, therefore, could be operated in free-space, and without shielding, without environmental interference.
The use of electrical-pulsed neuromuscular stimulation has been suggested as treatment for peripheral vascular insufficiency. See Lehman, J. F., Therapeutic Heat and Cooling, Rehabilitation Medicine Library (1990, 4th edition), p. 458; cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,410 to Hance et al. (ultrasound); U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,915 to Barsotti (ultrasound). Such neuromuscular stimulation can increase the flow rates of blood and lymphatic fluid by both mechanical and electrical means. The physical contractions mechanically "squeeze" the muscles and blood vessels, and the application of electrical current pulses helps maintain the tonicity of the vessels. Although neuromuscular stimulation alone produces some beneficial effects, its effectiveness is limited.
Previously, a convenient device and method for shortwave diathermy and/or neuromuscular stimulation had not been devised to treat slow or non-healing wounds due to vascular insufficiency, diabetic peripheral neuropathy, microangiography, microvascular disease, or compression neuropathies such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Furthermore, most previous and related treatment were designed for use by or under the immediate supervision of a health-care practitioner.